1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a supporting device for the friction pads of a disk brake in which a frame guides the sliding and retraction of a pair of friction pads.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generally for this type of disk brake the supporting device, commonly referred to as a pad liner, is mounted on the frame in order to minimize the sliding resistance between the frame and the friction pads.
This supporting device is molded from a thin steel bent in a form so as to be mountable in a recessed groove or on a projecting edge of the frame. The supporting device is equipped with a sliding member which becomes the sliding face for the friction pads and several brackets which elastically retain the friction pads within the frame.
The bracket can also be of a type other than just an elastic retaining member. For example, a dual-purpose type which will also act to prevent slippage of the supporting device in the axial direction of the rotating disk, as disclosed in Utility Model Gazette No. 59(1984)-10434, can be used.